Dark Paradise
by Ophiuchus 13
Summary: Before her eighteenth birthday, Lucy Heartfilia was always kept locked up inside out of fear that something could happen to the Princess of Magnolia. Little did she know her life would change once she laid eyes on Natsu Dragneel and soon, she was thrust into a world full of feuding families, supernatural creatures, and a romance that she's willing to risk it all for. AU, NaLu
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, it's Nikki here with a new story! I've been working on it for a little while and lately, I've been having more ideas for it so I hope to update this one more frequently.

I haven't been updating a whole lot lately and I'm terribly sorry for that, but I've been busy and rather museless but I hope to fix that soon! Enjoy this new story for now and be on the look out for more updates! Don't forget to let me know what you think of the story so far in your reviews~

**Summary: **Before her eighteenth birthday, Lucy Heartfilia was always kept locked up inside out of fear that something could happen to the Princess of Magnolia. Little did she know her life would change once she laid eyes on Natsu Dragneel and soon, she was thrust into a world full of feuding families, supernatural creatures, and a romance that she's willing to risk it all for.

DARK PARADISE

Glittering chandeliers and extravagant decorations adorned every inch of her parent's ballroom, music floating from the stage as attendees danced to their heart's content. The grand gala tonight was in her honor for it was her eighteenth birthday and in her family, the big one eight was extra special.

She had yet to make her grand entrance, as she was still getting ready. Her corset was in the process of being laced and it was beginning to dawn on her that she was going to be rather late for her own party.

"Mira, think you could lace just a tiny bit faster?" The blonde asked breathlessly. Her faithful family friend offered her a sorry smile in the mirror before her as she tugged as hard as she could against the girl's rising and falling ribcage. A frown was directed in Mirajane Strauss' direction as the guest of honor for the evening struggled against the tight corset.

"Suck in one last breath for me, dear." Mirajane asked, the woman before her doing as requested of her. One last hard tug of the laces and Lady Lucy Heartfilia was ready for her grand entrance. "Spin for me, please." Lucy turned to face the pale haired woman, smiling gently at her before slowly spinning. Her skirt ballooned slightly with the sudden air beneath the hem, but she paid little attention to it. She was almost ready to descend on the large staircase that led to the ballroom, but she was missing a key factor in her ensemble; her mask.

The mask was an elegant, one of a kind accessory that was made just for tonight. The mask craftsman it had been ordered from definitely did a fine job on it, Lucy noted as she gently picked it up and handed it over to Mira. She was then turned toward the mirror as Mira secured the mask to her head, two silk ribbons being tied together tightly. Her eyes fluttered closed for a few moments before they opened once again, her gaze resting on the sight in the mirror. It was her, masked and looking quite fabulous. Her dress was dark blue, nearly black silk that slowly faded into a soft sky blue as it went down her body. The bodice was tight over her torso and the tightness gave way to a beautiful slimmed down skirt that floated delicately on her legs. Adorning the dress were golden sparkles that shimmered like stars and they lessened as they went down the dress, fading as the dress went from night to day on the length of her body. Her mask was a dark blue decorated with soft golden designs around the eyes and the same golden sparkles as her dress, leaving a stunning starry night look. As she turned to face the woman behind her, she watched with bright eyes as Mirajane gasped, her hands flying to cover her gaping mouth.

"Lucy, you're so grown up! You look magnificent," The blonde laughed lightly and moved to crush Mirajane in a tight hug. "You're gonna knock 'em dead, baby!" Lucy released her friend and nodded before kissing her cheek and heading to the doors.

Emerging from her room, she was greeted by her friend and fellow princess, Levy McGarden. She was surprisingly taller than normal in a beautiful pair of high heels, but all Lucy could see was the dress. It was an elegant gunmetal color and as it went down her body, the bodice gave way to a slightly puffy skirt. It shimmered beneath the chandeliers above them and her mask was just as beautiful, soft gray swirls covering the entire mask as the same beautiful metal-like color from her dress shined beneath the designs. Levy's hair was swept up into a style similar to Lucy's, more than likely due to the same reason she had kept her hair up for her special evening. Not wanting to distract from the dress always managed to result in soft curls pulled into a pretty cluster in the back, small tendrils falling easily around their faces.

"Lu-chan, that dress is extraordinary!" Levy's ruby lips pulled back into a bright smile and Lucy was tugged into a tight hug, her light laughter filling the air.

"Thank you, Levy-chan! Have you seen your dress, however? What a gown!" She retorted, smiling right back. It was certainly true, she had never quite seen such a beautiful gown on the girl before! Her choice for tonight was definitely surprising, as it almost didn't seem like something she'd pick to wear but the little spitfire was always full of surprises.

"I wanted to try something different. You like it?" She watched as Levy giggled, twirling gently to give Lucy the full look. The back was certainly something to behold! It dipped down to rest on her lower back and the same soft gray swirls started at the border of the back and slowly worked their way around to the front of the dress before going down the entire length of the dress, fading in color until they disappeared at the bottom. She noticed, upon closer inspection, that the swirls almost seemed to be moving. With every movement Levy made, the designs seemed to dance on the fabric. The blue haired girl turned back to face her and Lucy was quick to open her mouth to express her admiration for the dress.

"I've never seen anything like it. It's beautiful, Levy. So you, in fact!" They exchanged another smile before moving toward the large double doors that led to the gala. Lucy could feel her heart pounding and she could hear Levy's clearly in her ears. Their nerves were definitely getting the better of them. Lucy couldn't seem to stand still, however. She was anxious; she had no idea who could be attending tonight. Lucy knew of her father's wishes to have her wed within the next year and thus, multiple suitors were more than likely crawling within the ballroom. She had heard rumors from the maids working within the castle that the neighboring kingdom's royal family would be attending and honestly, she felt a bit uneasy about this. Their kingdoms haven't gotten along for centuries, what made her father believe inviting them was a great idea?

They were said to be a strange family. Almost no one saw them for a week during each month and it seemed strange to her. Who stayed inside their castle for a week without any human contact? It was almost eerie, especially with the reports of some attacks that happened a few months ago. They were written off as animal attacks, but nothing within those woods had ever been reported as vicious in the slightest! Perhaps she could ask someone about it... She would, however, save that for a later date as she was now being shuffled into the ballroom. Levy went in before her and now, it was her time to make her entrance.

"_Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Grand Ballroom of the Love and Lucky castle, home of the hosts for this evening: The Heartfilias! We're thankful you have all joined us in order to celebrate the eighteenth birthday of the prestigious princess of Magnolia. Please join me in welcoming Miss Lucy Heartfilia!"_

She blushed at the introduction her family's faithful butler, Capricorn, delivered before slowly making her way through the now open doors. Her head was held high and her chocolate eyes quickly swept across the room, making note of just how many people were in the extravagant ballroom. Her eyes landed on pink locks and she found herself raising an eyebrow at the rather odd hair color. She then proceeded to take in the full appearance of the pink haired person, noticing that it was indeed a male. He cleaned up rather nicely it seemed, although the scarf was perhaps even odder than the color of his hair. She straightened up a bit when she noticed his eyes were trained on her, their eyes locking for a mere moment.

Everything around them seemed to stop and they were the only two people in the ballroom as they continued to look at each other. She felt her cheeks growing red under his gaze, those almost piercing onyx eyes causing her to feel completely and downright naked. His face was one of intensity, not an emotion fully shown. He almost seemed lost in thought and she was only in his line of sight. Yeah, that had to be it! She shrugged it off and turn her head away, breaking the eye contact as soon as she averted her eyes. _'Perhaps I'll see him later on...' _She couldn't deny that she didn't want to at least know his name or even talk to him, but this was her party and she had other guests to attend to.

The room erupted into applause upon her climbing the small set of stairs leading to the stage where Capricorn was currently standing. He offered her a hand and she graciously took it, smiling brightly as he led her to the microphone. His other hand rested on the small of her back, just above where the back of her dress began. Once she felt his touch on her, she tensed slightly as the feeling of someone watching her became overwhelming. She knew everyone in the room was waiting for her to make it to the microphone and that would then cause their eyes to be on her, but it was the intense feeling this gaze left her with. Turning her head, she caught sight of the male she had been looking at before. His face was tense and she noticed his hands balled up into fists, his eyes seeming to be ablaze. He was... Angry? She blinked once before facing forward, approaching the microphone with a gentle smile.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming to celebrate with my family and I. It's truly an honor to host such a lovely masquerade tonight! Ladies and gentlemen, please have a great time and enjoy the party," She stepped back once she was finished and couldn't help but grin brightly as the entire room cheered and clapped for their princess. She was guided to the stairs by Capricorn and they went their separate ways once they left the stairs.

Making her way through the crowd, Lucy Heartfilia found herself searching for that mysterious pink haired male. Of course, it wouldn't be hard to spot him even with a mask on what with the pink hair he sported, but there was just so many people! Turning around, she caught sight of pink hair just as the person out onto the balcony. Great, she was going on a wild goose chase for one guy! She carefully picked the hem of her dress up and crossed the ballroom floor with little effort, her strides rather long despite being unable to fully jog in heels.

"Well, if it isn't the pretty princess," Lucy tensed as soon as the voice made itself known. It was definitely a male, but was it who she was looking for? Turning to face the direction it came from, she gasped slightly as she saw the pink haired male in the process of taking his mask off, mere inches from her face.

"What the hell?" She heard his deep rumble of laughter and huffed, crossing her arms over her ample chest. He had some nerve to stick his face so close, especially since this happened to be her first time meeting him!

"You're weird." The blonde scoffed, her pink lips turning into a frown. Her reaction earned a grin from the male before her, his lips spreading to the point where he was practically grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm not weird! You're the one with pink hair!" She watched as his facial expression quickly changed into a frown. _'A frown doesn't suit him,'_ She found herself thinking as she gazed at him. She barely even knew him, though! How was she supposed to know if a frown is fitting for him or not?

"That's insulting, princess! My pink hair is better than that yellow thing you call hair," He seemed awfully proud of that retort, she noted, as he resumed grinning. Her hand moved up to touch her hair and she found herself suddenly self-conscious about her up-do. Did it really look weird? Biting her lip, she continued to gently pat the cluster of curls resting just above the nape of her neck. Occasionally, she'd glance up and catch the guy before her staring, but her eyes then traveled back down to the floor. She could've sworn this hairstyle was perfect for this evening, however! It showed her elegance, yet was rather flirty with the stray curly pieces that fell just right. Not to mention the entirety of her back and upper torso were exposed! How did that not win points with him? Was he even a guy or did he happen to not be interested in women?

"My hair is very fitting for this occasion, so if you'll excuse me, I have an event to get back to." She went to move around him and quickly grabbed her wrist, his grip gentle yet firm. This certainly caught her attention, drawing a gasp from her slightly parted lips as she turned to face him once again.

"Why're you leaving, weirdo?" Lucy blinked at him, her chocolate eyes showing nothing but confusion. He really had no idea that she didn't want to stand around and continue to be insulted by some guy with pink hair?

"I have a party to be attending. News flash, it's my birthday party! I'd rather not spend the majority of the night standing on the balcony with some pink haired dolt who insists on calling me a weirdo," Of course, upon noticing how his eyes suddenly darkened and he tugged his hand away from her, she realized she had made a mistake. He refused to even look at her! She hadn't been expecting him to give up so easily, that's for sure.

"My father wanted me to attempt to make peace with you and this dumb kingdom, but I didn't realize you were just like the rest of those stupid stuck-up princesses who thinks the world revolves around them!" She knew her mouth was hanging open a bit, but she didn't quite care at the moment. She was far too occupied with the fact that no one had ever talked to her like that! She was used to everyone seeming to walk on eggshells around her, afraid that she'll break if something were to upset her. This obviously wasn't the case with the male before her, who was currently scowling up a storm.

"I..." She was hesitant, his intense gaze now causing butterflies to flutter in her stomach. "I'm sorry..." He didn't expect her to say that, she noticed from how his eyes grew wider at her words. Of course he wouldn't have! Normally, she wouldn't have even attempted to mutter the apology to anyone unless she was completely in the wrong, but he was just so... Different.

"...Why?" His voice was slightly scratchy and she gazed up just as he stepped closer, his eyes seeming to hold her in a trance. She couldn't look away even if she tried, for she was almost afraid that if she did, she'd crumble. His hand came up to brush a few stray curly strands out of her face and that calloused palm came to rest on her cheek. Her face grew warm quickly and she found her eyes fluttering slightly. She leaned forward a bit and she was met with warm lips pressed against her own. As soon as it had happened, it was over, however. The moment ended and he was already moving away from her, slipping his mask back on without a second glance.

"Wait! I..." He paused for a moment, turning to look back at her. "What's your name?" She was unsure if she wanted to know or not. Did she truly want to know? What would happen if she did? Did she expect them to meet again after the ball was over? She would be foolish to expect such a thing to happen, even if they did kiss.

"Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." His voice snapped her from her thoughts and she watched as he flashed her the goofiest grin before disappearing back into the ballroom.

Later on in the evening, she had danced with him a few times and she felt as though her skin was on fire with just the simplest of touches. His fingers felt like hot feathers on the smooth skin of her back, his hand pressed hotly to her lower back as they moved among the other pairs on the floor. She hadn't seen him after the one dance where he pressed a soft kiss to her temple and looking back on it the next day, she had wished she at least got to say goodbye to him. Little did she know, she'd be seeing him again very soon and then... The chaos would begin to unfold.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, Nikki here! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Dark Paradise. I enjoyed writing it, that's for sure~

Anyway, here's another chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoy it and keep on reviewing~ Your reviews definitely make my day and I love to see your opinions on the story and how it's developing so far!

DARK PARADISE

"Lady Lucy, there's two visitors waiting in the parlor."

She blinked, turning to look at Capricorn. Visitors, this early in the day? Why, it was only eight in the morning! Getting to her feet, she nodded and thanked the faithful butler for informing her. Who could these visitors be, though? She hadn't had any business in some time... Not since the planning and preparations had begun for the gala.

It had been a week since her eighteenth birthday masquerade and since that fateful evening on the balcony, her mind had been on a bit of a vacation. He occupied most of her thoughts now, the feeling of his hot lips on her own already committed to memory. It had been one kiss and yet, she was completely smitten already! It was a bit ridiculous, especially since he was completely foreign to her.

"Good morning, Lady Lucy." The voice caught her attention and she blushed, offering a smile to Virgo, her maid, as she passed.

"Good morning to you as well, Virgo." She nodded and continued on her way, moving to descend down the long staircase to see who was waiting at the bottom. She half hoped she'd see the familiar mess of spiky pink locks from the ball, but she only saw black and gray hair. Hiding her disappointment, she stopped at the bottom of the stairs and curtsied before her guests.

"Good morning, gentlemen. To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you today?" She asked with a soft smile.

"Lady Lucy Heartfilia, I presume?" She nodded as the small, older man returned her smile with ease.

"I'm the ruler of the neighboring kingdom. Surely you know of the history our kingdoms share, correct?" Once again the blonde nodded, her curiosity peaking. "Well, I have a bit of a proposition for you, m'dear. Maybe we discuss this in closed quarters?"

"Yes, of course. Follow me, if you'd please." She turned then, leading them throughout the castle to the meeting room nearest her own living quarters. There, she had Virgo bring refreshments and snacks before continuing on with the conversation they had started in the parlor.

"Now, Miss Lucy, the proposition..." She watched the older man pause, exchanging a glance with the younger man. They were both rather intimidating, especially the younger one. Those piercings of his were frightening, if only just a little bit! "We'd like to repair the rift between our two families and to do this, we need your help. You see, I have a son who is next in line should anything happen to me and he needs a bride. What better bride than one from the kingdom of Magnolia? We'd be killing two birds with one stone!"

Her eyes widened at the idea. This old man was surely nuts! She had just turned eighteen and he wanted her to marry his son? Her father would never approve of this, not in the slightest!

"This is probably a lot for you to take in, m'lady. I'm sorry for springing this on you so quickly, but this feud needs to end. Our kingdoms have been fighting for centuries over something rather trivial and it surely must be taken care of. We can only hope you'll accept and come meet my son." She was hesitant, that much was clear with just one glance at her face. How was she even supposed to just trust these two? Perhaps there was a good reason for their feuding families, especially if they had crazy ideas such as this!

"I... I will meet your son, but I'm not accepting this plan of yours just yet. I'd like to see how I get along with him before I make any life changing decisions and I would like to request that my good friend Levy McGarden accompany me on this visit," She watched the two men nod, smiles appearing on their faces. She got to her feet then, returning their smile before bowing her head. "I shall see you two tomorrow for this meeting, alright? Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some family matters that need taking care of. Capricorn will escort you out. Thank you for visiting, gentlemen." They nodded once more and she moved to shake their hands before Capricorn opened the door. The duo left with a promise to see her tomorrow and with that, she began to make her way to the throne room where her father awaited her arrival.

DP

"Do you think she'll go through with it, father?" The dark haired male asked once they were safely within their carriage. They were heading back to their own kingdom, for they weren't very welcome in Magnolia anymore. It was risky even showing up at the Love and Lucky castle to request to see Lady Lucy Heartfilia! They had to do it, however. They had to give her the bait.

"I hope so, Gajeel. She's a key part to our plan for taking Magnolia. Hopefully she likes Natsu enough, however. We're counting on that meeting to go well tomorrow." Gajeel nodded at his father and then turned his gaze to the town outside his window. His eyes locked on the head of blue hair and he watched as the figure turned around, those hazel eyes that found his seeming to be so familiar to the man. It couldn't be the woman he danced with at the gala last week, could it? He watched her smile rather warmly before turning back to what she was doing and he couldn't help but keep his eyes trained on her as the carriage brought him further and further away from her. Perhaps he could find out with a few more trips to Magnolia...

DP

She stood before him with her head raised, chocolate eyes watching as a smile graced his lips. It was rare to see her father smile and practically unheard of for one of those rare smiles to be pointed at her.

"Lucy, I've been waiting for this moment since you've been born." He paused, taking a moment to glance at Layla Heartfilia as she placed her hand on his and smiled. It seemed she was in on whatever was about to happen to their daughter as well. "Today is the day you'll truly become part of this family." Lucy blinked at this, a soft frown gracing her lips. Truly become part of the family? What could that possibly mean?

"Virgo, please ready the room. She's going to be thirsty when she wakes up." She turned her head to shoot a questioning look at her mother's rather young face. The woman didn't look a day over twenty five, yet she couldn't be so young with an eighteen year old daughter... _'This just isn't adding up,'_ Lucy glanced between her parents and was about to demand an explanation when her father seemed to disappear from his throne. Looking to her mother, she saw the knowing smirk on the queen's lips and anxiety began to cause her chest to tighten. Where the hell was her father?!

"Lucy." Turning, she gasped as she saw her father. His teeth were bared and his canine teeth looked extremely sharp as he lowered his head and began to bite his wrist, blood seeping from the wound. He surveyed his work when he was done before glancing up to see his daughter's disgusted expression. She heard him chuckle and opened her mouth to question him when he shoved his wrist up against her mouth, the blood running down her throat with ease. Shrieking against his wrist, she struggled to pull her mouth away from his wrist when his hands came up to hold the sides of her head. Her eyes searched his, looking for answers to her questions, but she found nothing of the sort.

"Welcome to the family, Lucy!" Her father grinned and her eyes narrowed for a moment when she felt her father's hands begin to turn her head. In an instant, she heard a sickening snap and everything went black.

DARK PARADISE

I wanted to take the opportunity to explain the full concept of the last part of this chapter, just in case you might not understand.

Lucy's family happens to be full of vampires, the exception being for her brother who we have not yet been introduced to. This scene involves Lucy being turned by her father and he does this by feeding her some of his blood and then proceeding to snap her neck. I'm not all that familiar with vampires outside of a show or two that I've seen so the way she was turned could be inaccurate, but it'll do for now. Anyway, the transition will start next chapter as will her trip to visit Natsu and his family and we'll finally meet her brother within the next chapter or so as he finds himself questioning his parent's motives.

See you all next chapter and remember, keep reviewing! c:


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Nikki here!

I'm back with a new update and hopefully you'll like this chapter as much as a previous two! I'm absolutely loving all the feedback for this story and I'm definitely motivated to try to update quicker and give you guys something to enjoy~ So, keep reviewing! I'm loving what you all have to say c:

I wrote the outline of this in history while I was getting out of taking notes and it took me a little bit to actually finish typing this! I'm sorry for making you all wait, but I hope you'll be satisfied with this new chapter c:

Just a warning, though, Lucy's emotions will be extremely heightened so if she feels anger, for example, she'll be livid. Therefore, she might seem a bit OOC in some scenes. This is just due to her transition just being completed and she's not used to life as a vampire yet.

All that aside, I hope you enjoy this chapter~

DARK PARADISE

She woke with a start, her neck aching with every panicked movement she made. Her teeth were killing her as well. There was a constant ache in them and she just didn't understand why... It was all very strange. She didn't even quite remember what had happened prior to her waking up, but she had a feeling it was not good.

"Ah," She jumped at the new voice, her ears picking up on it instantly. Even her nose had noticed something different, which was rather odd. "You're awake."

The voice belonged to her mother, who was looking refreshed and... smug? She watched with curious brown eyes as the older blonde moved to sit at the edge of the bed, the mattress dipping slightly with her weight.

"I'm surprised, Lucy. Normally it takes two or three days for one to wake up after what you went through but you were up in just under four hours," Layla Heartfilia's lips turned up into that of a fond smile and Lucy found herself dumbfounded. What the hell was her mother talking about? What could she have possibly gone through in just a few hours? Taking in her daughter's confused look, Layla continued. "Your memory will come back, my little Lucky Lucy. You'll remember everything that happened prior to you waking up, but first, you must eat." At these words, Lucy took notice of the rather empty feeling that had settled into her stomach.

"Virgo will be back momentarily with your supply and then, we'll discuss." Layla then turned her head to look at the door, which opened once her gaze was upon it. Virgo had just returned from visiting the nearest hospital to restock the royal family's supply and with a smile, she offered one of the bags from Lucy's share to the blinking girl.

"Is that... Blood?" Her eyes widened at this discovery, her mouth open with disbelief. Why was Virgo offering her blood? She wanted food, not blood. She hadn't lost any from whatever had happened before she got here so why would she need some more?

"Yes. Drink up, Lucy." Her mother's tone was firm, demanding. There was no room to even attempt to think of detesting the queen's request and so, with questioning eyes, she reached for the bag. Her movements were tentative as she slowly took the straw Virgo then offered her, sticking it into the bag with a cringe at the soft pop it made. Her lips descended on the straw and she took a sip, gasping when she realized just how _good_ it tasted. She was quick to drink the bag dry, already demanding another from Virgo.

"My, my, you sure are hungry." She could hear the amused tone in her mother's voice clear as day and frankly, she didn't like it. Turning to the queen, she frowned deeply and crossed her arms over her large chest.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Lucy's voice was venomous and her mother had blinked at this before merely grinning wickedly.

"Why, what ever do you mean, dear Lucy? You're perfectly fine, if not better than fine." Her mother's expression had suddenly turned into a rather deadly smirk. "Do you not enjoy feeling powerful? It's so exhilarating, Lucy. You're one of the strongest girl's in the world now, don't you understand that? Why, you should be grateful to be considered good enough to become what you are now, what you were destined to become!" Lucy had merely cringed as Layla's voice grew louder and louder. She could clearly see how irritated her mother was becoming with her, as it was evident in her words.

"Don't be a spoiled brat, Lucy. Be excited that you're a vampire, child. You'll never age nor will you have to worry about death unless you happen to have a run-in with a stake," The blonde's eyes widened when the word vampire was spoken. She couldn't be... They didn't exist. They were only in fantasy novels, figments of the author's imagination meant to entertain and fascinate the readers. They couldn't exist... It just wasn't possible...

"I'm... a vampire?" Her voice was soft, but Layla heard her loud and clear. She had merely nodded her head with a gleeful grin.

"Isn't it great? You're finally part of this family, Lucy." The newly created vampire watched as her mother got to her feet, heading for the door just as Virgo entered once more with a few more blood bags. "You'll learn to embrace who you are, dear child." Lucy watched her go, then, with narrowed eyes. How dare her parents do this to her! She had plans to fall in love and get married, have children and grow old with her husband. She could no longer fulfill the dream she had once had to have children. And for what? So her parents could carry on some dumb tradition or something? She had never felt so used before, especially by her own parents! How could they be so selfish?!

"Lady Lucy, your bags." Virgo's voice caught her attention and she nodded, turning to the pink haired maid as she handed them over. Lucy took her straw out of the first bag and poked a hole in the second one, making quick work of each bag. Soon, there was multiple bags littering her bed not to mention a small trail of blood dribbling from the right corner of her lips. She wiped at the warm liquid and growled, getting to her feet without a second thought. She was going to speak her mind, let her parents have it.

DP

King Jude Heartfilia and his wife Layla were happily discussing their daughter's quick transition when the subject of their conversation burst into the throne room. Her footsteps were heavy and her eyes were dangerous, nearly a dark chocolate brown with rage. There were thin, dried trails of tears that streaked her pale face and her hands were balled into fists that hung helplessly by her side.

"Lucy," Her father spoke fondly to his daughter, pride clear as day on his bearded face. "We were just talking about you and your wondrous progress!"

He didn't miss the low snarl that curled the blonde's top lip up in disgust and his eyes had then darkened, his once joyous face quickly morphing into one of anger.

"You can take that talk and shove it right up your ass," She knew she'd come to regret those words and she was indeed correct. Her father was before her in an instant, hand already coming across her left cheek. She was sure she had whiplash from how quick her head moved with the sheer force of the contact. A low whimper sounded in her throat and she tried her best to swallow it, but it just wouldn't go down.

"I'll dagger you myself, insolent girl, if you even think of talking to your father, no, your king in such a manner again!" He boomed and his voice echoed off the stone walls, Lucy flinching as her ears rung. Her senses were heightened, she had begun to realize. No matter, it wasn't like she could loose her hearing completely with just a loud voice.

"Why? Because you don't like to be stood up to? Well that's your own problem to deal with because I, frankly, don't give a shit!" She snarled once more and the king raised his hand to slap her again. He was, however, stopped when she wrapped her hand around his wrist, moving to twist it. A sickening crack resounded throughout the throne room and she smirked at her father's shocked expression. It quickly turned into one of pain, however, as he growled. She had broken his wrist and although vampires could heal quickly, it had still hurt.

"Lucy, that's enough." Her mother's voice caught her attention and she turned to face the woman she was said to be the spitting image of. Jude Heartfilia was then escorted back to his throne by the healer of the court, a mage with rather powerful abilities. She had quickly gotten to work on his already healing wrist, setting it back into place and making sure no bones were completely shattered with the sheer force Lucy had used.

"Go back to your chambers and don't come out until tomorrow morning. Your brother will be home them and we want to welcome him as a family. If your attitude isn't in check by then, I will personally see to it that you have a miserable first two weeks as a vampire. Do I make myself clear, young lady?" Layla left no room for disobeying her orders, as she had earlier in her daughter's chambers. With a grumble, Lucy nodded and left without another word, leaving the royals alone with nothing but angry comments about the testy new vampire.

DP

The next morning, she had woken up late after spending the night locked in her room with nothing but her books for company. While by her lonesome, she had decided to do some research on her species. She had found very little on vampires and while she was slightly disappointed, she knew that it was inevitable. It was surprising to have even learned that vampires truly existed, especially once she was turned into one.

Truth be told, the whole thing was a bit strange. Never had the thought even crossed her mind that her parents were anything but normal. She knew of her mother's magic abilities as far as being from a long line of mages, but vampires? Nothing had prepared her for this.

A sharp knock startled her and she jumped, noticing the almost familiar smell that seemed to seep into her room through the crack beneath the door. There was something different about it, but there was no denying it... Her brother had returned.

"Open the door, please." His rough voice hit her sensitive ears and she got to her feet, reaching the door within seconds. Her speed was extraordinary, which she figured was part of the whole vampire thing. It would come in handy, she knew that much.

"Welcome back," She offered a smile as he bent down to wrap his arms around her small frame. His orange hair tickled the side of her neck, his hair being soft as ever. She was pressed flush against him, their proximity a bit overwhelming for the eighteen year old. She could smell _everything_ on him! Where he'd been, which gender he had been with, what he had eaten, and even if he brushed his teeth or not. Every scent was lingering on his body and the smells drifted into her nostrils, overpowering her heightened sense of smell.

"You reek!" The man backed off, releasing his little sister from the embrace they had been locked in. Her face scrunched up and she frowned up at him, chocolate eyes full of curiosity. "When was the last time you took a shower and washed your clothes?!"

"I don't know. I was traveling," He paused to sniff at himself. "Do I really smell that bad?" Lucy nodded and her brother laughed, pulling her in for another hug. Her arms wrapped easily around his neck and he lifted her from the group, spinning them around in a circle once or twice. They had done this as little kids prior to his sudden disappearances for months on end. Back when things were better, of course. Their parents weren't as power hungry and the kingdoms were actually somewhat civil with one another, but something changed and with that change, their interactions changed as well. They weren't as close anymore, much to her dismay. Her brother was often away for long periods of time without contacting her at all and she had found that while she missed him, the feeling was slowly fading with each time away from him.

"Anything exciting happen while I was away, little Lucy?" He asked and she set her lips in a tight line, knowing this would be a difficult thing to discuss with him. He wouldn't like it, that's for sure...

"I... You're going to be pissed, but it's better you hear it from me and not mom or dad." She watched as his eyes narrowed at the mention of their parents. Of course, they didn't have the best relationship anymore. No one in her family could do so much as to even tolerate each other now for whatever reason but it affected him the worst.

"What the hell did they do?" His eyes were ablaze and she bit her lip, careful to not break the skin with her newly grown fangs.

"They... I'm a vampire now because of them." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them. She wanted to take them back upon seeing the look on her brother's face, a mixture of sheer anger and sadness. She could tell that this wasn't what he wanted for her and for him as well.

"I'll kill them," He spoke with such a deadly voice that she shuddered involuntarily and when he turned to stalk out of her room, she moved to catch his arm.

"Loke." It came out as a warning and she got a hiss in response. "Don't kill them... Not yet."

"Why the fuck not, Lucy?"

"Because... You have to help me get to a meeting today. Distract them, play nice. Discuss anything to keep them from seeking me. I made a promise to be somewhere today and I'll be damned if they stop me," She watched him nod and with a devious grin, both siblings set off to accomplish their goal for the day.

DP

The blonde had managed to sneak out of a side door undetected. No one would notice her absence until she was called upon for dinner, unless her brother managed to distract her parents long enough. No matter, it wasn't like she actually cared what they did anymore. She knew what game they were playing at, for she was nothing more than a mere pawn. They used her and she was done with what they were doing. They would pay for it and she'd be grinning wickedly as she watched their downfall take place!

Her large cape hid her well, masking her golden locks with a hood that loomed over her head and some of her eyes. She had to hurry to the carriage her friend Levy had drawn up for them to keep from drawing too much attention to them. She had an appointment to get to and she'd be damned if anything stopped her from doing so.

"Lu-chan," The soft voice rang in her heightened ears and she automatically turned her head in that direction, finding the blue haired girl waving a dainty arm in the middle of an alley. Darkness seemed to surround her with each step and she noticed that her vision got better. She could see in the dark now, which was always helpful when sneaking out of the castle.

"Thank you for accompanying me for this, Levy. It means a lot," She watched her friend nod and offer a smile before turning and heading toward the end of the alley. They weaved through multiple dark streets before finding the black and gold carriage close to the outskirts of the kingdom. The driver was quick to open the door for them and soon, they were sitting across from each other as they began their journey to Makarov's kingdom.

Once on the road, the girls were quick to strike up a conversation. They mostly discussed the meeting today and as Lucy told Levy of her rather nervous feelings toward her, she knew she was leaving out a very important piece of information...

"Levy, I... I have something to tell you." Lucy sighed gently and Levy's eyes locked on her, an eyebrow quirked upward in a questioning way.

"Spill, Lu-chan."

"My parents did something yesterday morning, something horrid. It was an awful experience and I wish it hadn't happened, but it did and now... I'm different," She paused, refusing to look up from her intertwined hands that rested in her lap. She could feel Levy's eyes on her, almost burning a hole in her body. Squirming uncomfortably, she continued on. "I'm a vampire, Levy-chan."

The girl flinched when Levy's hand found its way onto her own two hands, giving a gentle squeeze of understanding. A look of curiosity was shot in the blunette's direction and she watched with chocolate eyes as her friend smiled warmly.

"That's quite alright, Lu-chan." She bit her lip at her friend's words then, looking unsure and rather ashamed of herself. "I'm a vampire too, I'm afraid." Shock found its way onto Lucy's face and she reeled back from her friend, eyes wide.

"You're... You're kidding, right?!" Levy shook her head and Lucy let out a slight giggle, taking the opportunity to pull her closest friend into a tight hug.

"I'm glad I'm not alone in this, Levy. It was terrifying! I didn't know what was happening and feeding was awful," She whined as the carriage dipped into a small hole in the road. They rocked and continued on, the girls sharing their experiences. Levy's tale was one of purer intentions, for her parents had saved her life last summer instead of letting their only daughter die from a terrible illness. Her parents were both powerful mages and they had done everything in their power to make sure Levy had survived, but the Heartfilia's had stepped in and offered to help save their daughter... For a price. In return for saving Levy, Lucy's parents had requested the loyalty and special skills of both mages. They were made to join a special forces team that ultimately kept the peace between the multiple kingdoms. Made up of mages of all types, the team was kept a secret from civilians. They often did everything from late night guarding to retrieving and sometimes even killing criminals.

"I felt so guilty after I learned what had happened. It was my fault they had to sometimes do terrible deeds and I just... Sometimes it's a heavy weight on my shoulders," The petite girl sighed, resting her chin on the palm of her right hand. Lucy nodded in agreement and went to open her mouth, yet before she could utter a word, the carriage came to a stop.

"Lady Lucy, Lady Levy... We have arrived."

Glancing out the window, both girls bit their lips and exchanged a glance. It seemed the time had come for them to meet the people who were going to change their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, Nikki here with a new update! I'm incredibly sorry that I've been so bad with updating this, but life has been a bit hectic. I've been starting driving school and working so my time might be a bit more limited. That doesn't mean I won't update, however! I'll definitely be trying to give you guys great chapters full of lots of drama! Here's the new chapter and I really hope you guys enjoy! Keep on reviewing, I love all the feedback.

DP

The large castle doors opened before the two girls as they stepped down from the carriage, eyes wandering over the castle's impressive exterior. It was a fairly large place, made of mostly marble and stone. The doors were stone with golden plates, heavy as could be. Truthfully, it was very hard to open the things. Lucy Heartfilia had no doubt in her mind that the two figures that just emerged from the castle's depths were something special.

"Welcome, Lady Lucy." A voice boomed and she shivered, a sudden chill running down her spine. Strange... "I see you have brought your guest. You must be Levy." The two girls found themselves face to face with the men who had shown up at her home to invite her here. Gajeel and Makarov, as they had called themselves.

"Yes, I'm Lady Levy McGarden. It's a pleasure." She politely curtsied, a soft smile on her face. Each male took her hand, Makarov placing a very light kiss to it while Gajeel's lips lingered on her skin as he looked up to seek eye contact. Heat flourished on her cheeks and a pretty flush decorated her face as he gently dropped her hand and moved away.

Lucy had, of course, caught the entire interaction and she made a mental note to bother Levy about the exchange later on when they were on their ride home. She flashed the blue haired girl a grin when she glanced her way, taking in the embarrassment that seemed to radiate off Levy in strong waves.

"It's lovely to have you both here," Makarov stepped back, bringing his arms out to present the castle. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, my dears!" Something about the name sent another shiver down Lucy's back, but she did her best to ignore it. There was nothing strange about the place, so why was her body having such a reaction? Clasping her hands together, she faintly noticed how clammy her hands felt. Weird...

"Please, do come in! We have much to discuss and you must be hungry after traveling for so long." They were ushered in, not given a moment to refuse the offer.

The four were seated around a table in a matter of minutes, servants quickly prepping the table for dinner. Small talk was filling the air as they awaited the arrival of the other children, there being two more that had yet to show their faces. Lucy and Levy were welcomed with ease by the two gentlemen, both being more than happy to play the role of hosts for the evening. After all, this was all part of the plan!

Footsteps resounded throughout the castle, two different sets of them. Lucy turned as she heard them, her eyes falling on the door-frame as a petite girl glided into the room. Her steps were light and her dress just barely swept across the floor as she moved. Her dark blue hair flowed from behind her and a gentle smile formed on her lips as she went to take the open seat to Levy's left, the right side being occupied by Gajeel.

"Glad to see you could make it, Wendy!" Makarov grinned, his eyes falling on the youngest of his children. The girl, or Wendy as he had called her, nodded her head before introducing herself to both Levy and Lucy. The introductions were cut short, however, as another person entered the dining room.

Lucy barely managed to contain her gasp as she turned around, her eyes falling on the familiar mess of pink hair. It couldn't be! His gaze on her was almost suffocating, his charcoal eyes practically burning holes in her body. Her cheeks heated up and she quickly looked away, turning back in her chair to look to Makarov.

"Sorry I'm late," The male mumbled, his deep voice sounding as he got closer to the blonde. His father nodded and watched as he took the seat beside Lucy, casting nonchalant glances in her direction as he did so.

"It's quite alright, my boy!" Makarov's grin grew wider at the sight, taking notice of the awkward air that seemed to surround the two teenagers. "Now that everyone is here, I would like to announce something before we begin to eat." His eyes swept over everyone, taking his time as he elongated the pregnant pause.

"I'm very pleased to announce that my son, Natsu, will be asking for Lucy's hand in marriage." Lucy froze, her body going cold as Levy's loud gasp filled the room. That definitely wasn't expected... A few moments passed before the atmosphere in the room went back to a somewhat normal state. Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, and Makarov all carried out most of the conversation as Lucy sat quietly beside Natsu, his hand brushing her arm every once in a while. Each and every touch ignited a fire throughout her body and she thought she was going to go insane if she didn't get out of there.

"I'll... Uh... Be right back." She shot out of her chair and hurried out of the nearest door, panic rising in her body. Her feet carried her down different hallways, her mind and body both wandering. She wasn't aware of her surroundings, however, for she was too busy having a bit of an argument with herself to notice.

"How the hell could that happen?!" She growled out, angrily tugging at a curl of blonde hair. She hadn't expected Makarov to just up and announce such a thing, especially without talking about it with her! Sure, he had told her that he planned on them getting married, but it wasn't set in stone! The way he said it... He made it seem as though Natsu was planning on asking tonight. Oh, it was just so damn complicated!

"Damn it!" Lucy snarled as she continued to stomp down the hallway. Just as she went to turn the corner, however, a body collided with her own. She tumbled to the floor, her butt landing with a painful thump.

"Ah, shit! I'm sorry, Miss." An unfamiliar voice sounded and she glanced up just in time to see a hand being offered out to her. Gratefully taking it, she was hauled to her feet. The contact didn't stop, however. Her hand was still firmly grasped in the person's hand and as she looked up, she was met with the face of a handsome man.

"Wandering the castle alone, hm? Pretty dangerous," The deep chuckle that followed the statement caused her to visibly flinch. She was quick to struggle with pulling her hand out of his grasp, but to no avail. In fact, he held on tighter. Her hand ached painfully and she whimpered lightly, her eyes wide with fear. He grabbed for her other hand, quickly taking both wrists and pulling her closer to him.

Her body was pressed up against his, one of his hands beginning to roam her body as he held her hands captive. Whimpers came from her mouth with every movement, for the blonde was too afraid to even move. The energy in her body seemed to completely vanish at his touch and she was left completely defenseless, everything in her seemingly shutting down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Lucy sighed with relief at the familiar voice, some of her fear fading. The guy who had her quickly released her and she stumbled away, rubbing her wrists once she regained her footing. Natsu's body moved in front of her and she smiled, closing her eyes. He was her hero in that moment and she sure was thankful for him.

"Just found a wanderer and wanted to have some fun. Got a problem, Natsu-san?" The blonde male raised an eyebrow, his eyes narrowed before they caught sight of Lucy just over Natsu's shoulder. A wicked grin formed on his lips and his tongue ran across them, his gaze completely locked on the girl.

"Yeah, Sting, I do. Don't touch my fiance, got it?" His tone gave little room to defy the statement and Sting turned without another word, leaving the pair alone in the corridor. Her shoulders slumped once he was gone and she leaned up against the wall, feeling nothing but pitiful. She was being taken advantage of and she couldn't do a single thing! What point was there in being a vampire if she couldn't do anything when she needed to?

A gentle touch on her wrist caused her to jump and Lucy looked up from them to see Natsu's worried gaze on her. She shrunk a little under his eyes, biting her lip gingerly. Everything about him just seemed so... concerned.

"Are you ok, Luce?" The nickname caught her attention and she paused, a smile spreading on her pink lips. No one besides Levy had ever given her a nickname...

"I... I am. Thank you for that..." She trailed off, her eyes locking on his. There was just something about those eyes that practically captivated her. They were so intense! For some reason, they fit him too. She didn't know him very well, but those eyes made her feel safe. Perhaps that was why she felt so at ease with him around. That, and he happened to do things for her that she didn't even know were possible. He seemed to ignite a fire inside her that felt as though it could keep burning for the rest of her life.

"It's the least I could do... We're gonna be getting married so I have to protect you from now on," The grin Natsu flashed her caused the fire to flare and she moved closer out of impulse, nodding gently. Maybe being married to him wouldn't be so bad... She didn't need to be protected, however. She could fend for herself.

"You don't need to protect me. I'm a big girl and I certainly don't need a bodyguard." Lucy watched as his eyes narrowed slightly and the grin vanished, instead replaced by an irritated scowl.

"If you don't need a bodyguard then why did I just have to save you, huh? You're pretty helpless."

His words seemed to strike a nerve within the girl, for she growled and shoved a finger into his chest. Her gaze was hot and her features were nothing but angry.

"I didn't ask you to save me and I am certainly not helpless!" Her voice grew in volume as she spoke, her words filling the hallway with ease. The pink haired male merely frowned at her before pausing, turning his head to look down the other hallway. Something was coming and he growled, turning back to the girl before him. They certainly weren't finished with this conversation and someone was coming so... Where could they hide? His eyes scanned the hallway and they fell on a wooden door a few feet away from Lucy's body. Perfect. He brushed past her and pulled her gently by the wrist, slipping into the room and locking the door behind them.

He waited then, holding Lucy close to his body as he held a hand over her mouth. Natsu was careful to not apply too much pressure to her face, but just enough so she wouldn't make a lot of noise. The footsteps came and went after a few minutes of silence within the room. He listened to make sure they were long gone before releasing his future fiance and moving into the room. It was a bedroom from the look of things, what with a bed being in the center of the room.

"What the hell?" Lucy growled out and he turned to face her, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"I... didn't want people to hear us."

He watched her face turn red and concern shot up within him. Was she supposed to be that red? It worried him and so he stepped closer, easily removing the distance between them as he pressed a hand to her forehead. Why did she feel so hot? Did she have a fever? His eyes found hers and they looked at each other for a few moments before his hand fell from her face.

The blonde went to open her mouth to speak, but quickly shut it as he drew his face closer. His hands found their way onto both sides of her face and he felt her hands on his neck. A certain pull brought them closer until their lips lingered before each other, a silence filling the very small distance between their lips. Her eyes fluttered shut then and she took the plunge, her lips quickly finding his.

A spark was created once their lips touched and their kisses grew feverish, her hands gripping his hair as he pressed himself into her. His hands roamed her body and she moaned into his mouth as her back was pressed into the wall behind her. Their lips moved in sync with each other, as if they were made for each other. His lips left hers, however, and quickly latched onto her jawline. He sucked, nibbled, and licked at her neck, leaving multiple marks as he went.

Lucy moaned at his movements, her back arching. Everything was on fire and her body felt so right being pressed into his. It was as if they were meant to be doing this, to be exploring each other with so much passion.

"Luce..." Natsu mumbled against her neck, pulling away so he could look at her. The blonde was a sight to see, what with her messy curls and plump, bruised lips. Her neck had a few marks on it, but her hair hid them easily. She was panting heavily, her eyes half-lidded with lust. He grinned and she returned it, slumping slightly against the wall as his hands gripped her waist. Their foreheads were resting against each other as they struggled to control both themselves and their heart rates.

"I..." Lucy's voice died in her throat as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Compared to their fiery kisses from before, it was a much more loving kiss and both savored it before pulling away. She closed her eyes and resumed resting her forehead against his until he moved away, causing her to reopen her eyes and raise an eyebrow.

"Your nose..." His eyes were slightly wide at the sight of blood dripping from both nostrils and she reached up to wipe at it. The blood kept coming and she whimpered, eyes wide. This had never happened to her before. Besides, wasn't she technically dead?! How was she bleeding uncontrollably from her nose?

"Natsu, how do I stop it? I... Help." She mumbled, trying her hardest to stop the blood. She ripped a long strip of fabric from her dress and attempted to catch the blood that way but to no avail. He stepped closer and held the fabric to her nose, tilting her head backwards a bit. She felt some of the blood run down her throat and she moved away, coughing. It turned into a coughing fit and she struggled to catch her breath between coughs. They grew in intensity and as the current one racked her body, she doubled over, blood coming up from her throat. She coughed it up onto the stone ground, the blood splashing easily.

"Lucy!"

All she heard was Natsu's worried voice before her vision blurred and everything went black...

DP

Bit of a cliffhanger. R&R, please! See you guys next update~


End file.
